The New Boys
by T-Bone14
Summary: The Organization had just gained two new members, Axel and Demyx. What surprises await these new nobodies? Axel and Demyx are twin brothers in this story, so no yaoi
1. New Nobodies

"We have two new members joining us on this day. They are from a newly discovered world. They lost their hearts during a large battle with a swarm of heartless. They are male fraternal twins that had extremely strong hearts, and today, they are welcomed into are quest to find hearts. They are welcomed into the Organization."

With those last words, Xemnas rose from his seat to show the organization that the new kids were.

"Our newest members," Xemnas said, "introduce yourselves."

The first twin seemed calm and cocky. With a smirk on his face as he lowered his hood, he said, "The names Axel." He had extremely red, and spiky hair, with bright emerald green eyes. Under his eyes, he had darkly colored tear shaped tattoos. He was also as skinny as a pole.

The second boy acted somewhat shy, yet completely happy, as if he had a heart. He slowly lowered his hood and stuttered his name.

"My name i-is De-Demyx." He was not as skinny as Axel, but Demyx was still on the rather skinny side. Demyx had dirty blond hair, with a slight mohawk, and a slight mullet. His sea foam green eyes looked like an ocean that strayed on for miles.

Xemnas started talking as soon as Demyx could finish saying his name.

"As we all know, they will be the eighth and ninth members of our glorious Organization. Axel, Number eight, has elemental power of fire. Eight, do you have a preference of a weapon."

"Yeah. Can I have a pair of awesome red chakrams?"

The other members were slightly surprised at how Axel talked. He sounded as if not having a heart wasn't even affecting his feelings.

Xemnas clearly was annoyed at the way the new redhead talked, but it did not faze him. "Very well. And number nine, do you have any preferences for your weapon."

Demyx was practically whispering everything he said. "Um, would I be able to use a sitar as my weapon?"

Everyone started thinking how inadequate of a weapon that would be, and how would a sitar have the capability of killing a heartless?

Xemnas raised an eyebrow at this request. "A sitar? We will have you spar with one to see the extent of the damage it would be able to produce. We will set up a sparing match after you two get settled into your rooms. Two will show you to your rooms."

As Xemnas said his last sentence, the man sitting in the chair next to him started walking down his chair.

Axel and Demyx were thinking the same thoughts. 'Holy crap! Did I just see that right?' However, the thing that really caught the boys eyes about him wasn't the fact he was walking down his chair, it was the way he looked. He had a very long black with grey ponytail with scars and an eye patch.

Two was now stepped in front of the new members. "Hey dudes, I'm Xigbar, also as number Two, or also known as The Freeshooter."

While Xigbar was talking, all the chairs that had been filled were emptying. In the Organization, to get from place to place, everyone teleported using the darkness.

"You two ready to go see your rooms?"

Both boys nodded simultaneously.

"Okay then, lets go." As Xigbar started walking, he abruptly stopped.

"Oh. And welcome to the Organization."

"Alright. Before I show you your rooms, I'm gonna show you the proof of existence, and the other members' rooms. Got any questions?"

Axel was paying absolutely no attention to Xigbar. He was looking at the white walls and floors, and all the details of his new home. Demyx on the other hand, was paying attention to every movement and every word that Xigbar said.

"Um, what's the Proof of Existence?" Demyx asked.

"Glad you asked dude. There is a room called the Proof of Existence. It has a, like, tombstone that shines a bright blue. Every time a new member comes, a new Proof will show up. This shows that you are alive. If it starts swirling red, it means that you are dying. And when it's completely blood red, you're dead."

Axel finally decided to pay attention. "Well that's great to know."

Xigbar didn't hear him. He opened a portal, and they walked through to the Proof of Existence. "Here we are. There is a Proof of existence for every member. That first one is for the Superior, or Xemnas, but he gets kinda pissed if you call him by his first name, so just call him superior. It is in order that members have and will arrive in. As you can see, we have nine members including you two. Each Proof has the members' code name and weapon. I'll show you who is who while I show you their rooms."

The three of them walked through Xigbar's portal to the rooms.

"Okay. First thing you should know about the rooms is that each room shares a bathroom with the room next to it. The only one that doesn't share a bathroom is the superior. But every one else does. I share one with Number three, Xaldin, four shares with five, and so on. And it looks like you guys are gonna share one. Lucky you. Lets continue. One is the superior. I'm Two, and I have the elemental power of space. Three is Xaldin. The whirlwind lancer. He has the elemental power of wind. Four is Vexen. The chilly academic. He has the elemental power of ice. He is the scientist, and he also takes care of the hospital wing, so if your hurt, don't be freaked out if Vexen starts doing first aid or something. Five is Lexeaus. The silent hero. He has the power of earth. Six is Zexion. The cloaked schemer. Forewarning. He looks like a teenager, but he's barely out of his room. Like all he does is read. If you ever need him, check the library. Seven is Saix. The Luna divider. Don't get him pissed, or you are as good as dead. And here we are at your rooms. From the looks of the name on your door, your name is "The flurry of dancing flames".

Axel perked up at hearing his name. "Hell Yeah! That's a freakin' sweet name!"

"Oookay Axel. Looks like Demyx's name is "The melodious nocturne."

Demyx kept calm. "Cool." Right then, Axel smacked the back of Demyx's head.

"Ouch! The hell was that for?"

"Finally! Now you sound like yourself again!" Axel said. Demyx smiled and smacked Axel back. "Dammit Demyx!"

Demyx smirked "What? I'm not allowed to smack you back?"

"No your not! I'm older!"

"By like what? Seven minutes? Who cares?"

They forgot Xigbar was even there. "Okay dudes. You can fight after you get settled in. You can arrange and decorate the room however you want as long as you don't do any major construction. I'll be back when your weapons are ready, which should take a few hours. Once you have your weapons, we'll teach you how to fight, use your elements, and teach you how to teleport." As Xigbar opened a portal and left, the boys went into their new rooms.

The walls and floors were white marble, and there wasn't much furniture in either room. There was a bed with white sheets, a wooden nightstand, a desk, a small lamp on the desk, a clock on the wall, a closet, and a second door leading into a bathroom Axel and Demyx would share.

"Wow. These rooms are boring as shit. Good thing we're allowed to change 'em up, right Demyx?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"What's the matter with you? I know we just lost our hearts and all, but you don't have to act like you will never feel or do anythin-"

"It's not that Ax, I just have a headache right now."

"Aw. Poor wittle Demy. His wittle head is hurting him so bawdy."

Axel heard something drop on the ground in Demyx's room.

"Dem. What could you have dropped in your room already? There's nothing you could even dro-"

Axel froze in fear when he walked in Demyx's room to see what had fallen. It was Demyx. His body was limp, he was shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head.

"Demyx! What's happening to you?"

Axel didn't wait to see if Demyx would answer. Axel took off running through the halls of the castle, hoping to find someone to help his brother.

Please, somebody help. I have no idea what to do. Shit, what's gonna happen to Demyx if I should have stayed with him?

Fortunately, Axel ran the right way. He found Xigbar. Unfortunately, Axel didn't realize Xigbar was there until Axel toppled over him.

"Ouch! Axel? What are you doing? I told you I would come get you when your wea-"

"Demyx is in trouble!"

"Trouble? Dude, you've been here for a few hours and you have already managed to get in trouble?"

"I-I don't know what happened! We were in our separate rooms, talking to each other when I heard something fall in his room. I went in to see what he dropped, an-and he was unconscious and shaking on the ground. I didn't know what to do, so I ran, hoping to find someone who would know what to do!"

"Calm down! I'll tell Vexen. Just, go back to your room."

"But-"

Too late. Xigbar had already left in a portal. Axel ran straight back to Demyx's room. When he got in the door, Xigbar was standing a few feet from Demyx, with a worried expression on his face. A man with long blonde hair, Vexen, was right above Demyx, examining him, giving orders to Xigbar. "Two, would you mind carrying nine to the hospital wing. I will meet you there right after I talk with eight."

Xigbar didn't ask questions, he just picked up Demyx's still unconsious body, and disappeared into a portal. Axel was in shock from seeing Demyx like that.

"Eight. I would like to ask you some questions about the event that has just taken place. What exactly happened. Explain all the details."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, um, Dem-nine and I were talking. I was in my room, and he was in here. I heard something drop in his room, so I came over here to see what he dropped, but then I saw nine on the floor, and he was unconscious, shaking like crazy, and his eyes were rolled back."

"Did he say anything prior to the event?"

"I asked why he was acting so weird, and he mentioned that he had a headache. Would that have to do with anything?"

"It might. We won't know for sure until I take a closer look at nine." Vexen was about to portal out of the room, when Axel grabbed his sleeve. Axel could tell Vexen wasn't exceedingly happy about that. "Wait! Uh, can I come see Demy-nine?"

Vexen looked slightly infuriated, but he still alowed Axel to wait for Demyx in the hospital wing.

Demyx came to feeling like someone was pounding nails in his head. The last thing he remembered was being in his new room, talking with Axel, when his head was aching. Now, he was in some sort of hospital bed. He groaned as he tried to move.

"Hello, nine." His voice was, somewhat cold. "You've given eight and two quite a scare. How is your head?"

"Um, it feels like someone is pounding nails in it. Uh, may I ask who you are, where I am, and what happened?"

"I am number four, Vexen. You are in the hospital wing. You had a seizure."

"What? Ow."

"Careful nine. I need to ask you some questions first. Did your Somebody have seizures, or anything of that variety?"

"No. He never had anything like that. I'm confused though. Why is it that my somebody didn't have seizures, but I do?"

"You and your somebody technically are different people, so it is possible for you to have seizures, and not have them for your somebody. It seems that your mind has been regulated. After a while, you be able to figure out when a seizure is coming. You may leave now."

Demyx was reluctant to leave, but being in the same room as Vexen creeped him out. He slowly walked out of the room to find Axel and Xigbar waiting for him.

Demyx suddenly felt a pair of arms hugging him. It was Axel.

"You scared me to death Demyx! I can't believe you have seizures now!" Axel said.

"At least you don't have to live with them." Demyx mumbled.

"It'll be okay dude. why don't you two go to your rooms. Xemnas has delayed teaching you anything until Demyx is ready."

Demyx frowned. "Oh, joy. How long do you think he'll delay learnin' anythin'?"

"Probably a day or two. You gonna be okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"I feel like I will." Xigbar led them to their rooms. It was a very silent walk, everyone was still pretty shooken up.

"Here you are dudes. Get some rest."

"We will." Axel said.

As they were getting settled into their new rooms, Axel couldn't help but keep an eye on Demyx. "Are you really okay? It's just us now. You don't have to hide anything." Axel was leaning against his bathroom door.

"I'll be fine bro. I just wanna get some sleep."

"That's not what my old brother would say."

"okay. So maybe I'm just a little different than Myde was. You're not exactly like Lea yourself."

"Yeah, I know, but you can still tell I was Lea. You're actin' like a totally different person."

"I'm just not feelin' good right now."

"Myde wouldn't let 'not feelin' good' bring him down."

"Myde didn't have a seizure or someone buggin' him 'bout it!" Demyx slammed the door in Axel's face. Axel stepped back in shock of what Demyx had just done. Axel decided to forget about it for now. He would talk with Demyx when he hadn't just had a seizure.

Axel jerked awake to realize there was an alarm clock in his room. He heard it going off in Demyx's room too.

Axel lazily walked into his neighbor's room. "Hey Dem. How 'ya doin?"

"Mornin' Ax. I'm not too bad this morning. Sorry about slammin' the door in your face yesterday. Did I hurt your face?"

"Nah, I kind of deserved it."

Both boys jumped as they heard as knock on the door. Demyx opened the door to reveal someone that looked like a teenager. No, it was the guy Xigbar mentioned yesterday. Zexion. He did look like a teenager, however, the way he talked deceived his looks.

"I advise you two come to the dining room for breakfast."

"Um, okay. Where is that?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Come. I will lead you today, but don't get acquainted with it. You will have to figure it out yourself after today."

"Alright. Are Axel and I getting our weapons today?"

"I have been led to believe so. However, Vexen has informed me that your seizure was linked to epilepsy."

Demyx just looked confusedly at Zexion.

"An illness in the brain, causing you to have seizures. Over time, you'll be able to tell when one is coming."

"Fun." Demyx grumbled. His first day, and he had already managed to obtain a 'mental illness'. It was going to be a fun new life.

The Dining room was enormous. Even though there were only nine members, it could sit up to 25 people. There was a plethora of options of food, and there were bountiful amounts.

"You may choose any seat, however I suggest you choose seats in the vicinity of the rest of the organization."

Axel and Demyx chose seats that were one seat away from Zexion. Right as they sat down, Xemnas, who sat at the head of the table, got up and walked over towards them. "gentlemen, are you ready to test your weapons today? You two will learn how to use your elements, and the power of the darkness."

They had been through a lot in their first 24 hours in their new home. Hearing that they would finally get their weapons and powers, they were ecstatic.

"That was pretty damn awesome Dem! You are so lucky it's our first day usin' our powers."

"It was pretty funny how close Xemnas came to killing me after I drenched him. I still can't believe you almost started half the test dummies on fire!"

"Isn't the point of those dummies to kill 'em? But my fire is so much cooler than your water."

"Yeah right Ax. Everyone knows that water puts out fire."

"I'd still beat you in a fight. I mean, my chakrams are way more vicious than you sitar. Why didn't you choose a real weapon, like nun chucks or a Bo staff? How ya gonna beat anybody or anything with that wimpy sitar?"

Demyx rolled his eyes at Axel's questions. "First of all, last time I tried using a nun chuck, I wacked myself in the head, and you where the sun don't shine, and I don't wanna use something boring like a Bo staff. Second, you know I can't live without an instrument. And my favorite was always was a sitar."

"You could save some money and buy one later."

"No shit, Sherlock. But I can pack a powerful punch with this sitar. Well, I'm beat. See ya tomorrow. Bright. And. Early."

Axel didn't like the way Demyx had said those last few words, but he ignored his worries, and went to bed.

Several hours later, while Axel was in a deep, restful sleep, a tidal swept through his room.

"What the Fuck is going on? DEM-" Axel was cut off with a mouthful of water. The room was swirling with water, then suddenly, the room was completely dry, as if the tidal wave had never happened.

"What the hell just happened?"

Axel suddenly realized Demyx was sitting comfortably in the corner of Axel's room. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Morning Axel! Sleep well?"

"The hell was the wave for?"

"Just provin' my weapon isn't pathetic or not vicious in any way."

Axel stared at Demyx in awe. "Y-you did all that, just with your sitar. Your sitar. The instrument you chose instead of a real weapon."

"Yup. It's not that wimpy anymore, now is it? If you disagree, I'd be delighted to prove you wrong."

"No no! I agree with you. It's not wimpy."

"Good. We've got a few hours 'till we're really supposed to wake up. Wanna go down to the gym and spar, or play a game of soccer or something?"

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again. A game of soccer sounds fun. Or some baseball if we find a bat and ball."

"Cool. Ya know, I thought when we lost our hearts that life would just be like a dark pit of nothing-ness. I'm actually kind of lookin forward to this new life of ours."

"Me too. Now, lets go play soccer, before I feel like killin' you for makin, a tidal wave in my room."


	2. New Lives

"That was a great game. For two guys that just lost their hearts, we're not half bad at soccer."

"Speak for yourself Ax. You didn't wipeout tryin' to kick a goal."

Demyx and Axel kept talking and making their way down to the dining room. After an hour and twenty wrong hallways, they finally found it.

"Nice of you to join us dudes. Ya get lost on the way?"

Demyx was startled, as if he figured no one would notice the two new guys coming late and sweaty. Axel remained aloof.

"Kinda, yeah. We miss anything important?"

Xemnas stood up. "Why, yes, eight, you two DID miss something important. Since you two seem fit to spend hours playing mindless sports and wandering the halls, you should also seem fit to start attending meetings, and embark on missions. Xigbar, Saix, or myself will hand out the mission assignments every morning, so I suggest coming to breakfast on time every day you are eligible for missions."

"Yes Sir!" Axel's respect for authority was dangling on a very fine line.

Xemnas ignored Axel's last remark, and sat down. Axel and Demyx sat down as well.

"Hey, Dem. What do ya say we decorate our rooms today? I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go nuts if I have to stare at a totally white room any longer."

Demyx looked like he was enthusiastic about the idea, but then he looked sorrowful. "Where do you plan on finding paint or colorful sheets or anything around here?"

"Damn. I didn't think about that."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "I've got an idea. I'll go ask Xigbar. He's seems cool. Maybe he'll know what we can do." Demyx walked toward Xigbar's seat. Xigbar looked happy to see Demyx.

"Hey dude. What'cha need?"

Demyx put on an innocent look, and started talking like he was a disappointed child. "Well, Axel and I were hoping to decorate our rooms, but we don't know where to find anything to decorate with. Could you help us?" Demyx's eyes suddenly looked like they went on for miles, making anyone who looked in them feel sympathetic toward him.

"Okay, okay dude. Just stop with the eyes. It's kinda freaky the way you can do that." Xigbar stood up and walked over to where Axel had been sitting patiently, Demyx not far behind.

"Sorry kids. You're not gonna find anything you can use to decorate in this castle. Not many people here exactly decorate how they 'feel' or anything."

Demyx and Axel's heads were now drooping down with grief.

"But," Xigbar continued, "You could teleport to another world and buy some things to decorate your rooms. I recommend going to Twilight Town. It's the best world to buy things. And you can get jobs that take a few minutes, but pay pretty good."

The boys were now delighted and smiling. "Thanks Xigbar!" Demyx and Axel said in unison.

They scarfed down their breakfast and portaled down to Twilight Town. This may have been the first new world they had been to since losing their hearts, but they knew this would be their favorite world. There were all kinds of stores, that sold everything you could possibly need, and more.

As Demyx was taking in the new world, Axel was getting down to business. "Okay, lets find some paint and furniture. There's a paint shop by the train station, and I think there was a furniture shop next to it."

"Yeah yeah Ax. Lets just get some paint, furniture, and stuff. Then I say we just roam the town. Sound like a plan?"

"Perfect! Lets get going." As Axel and Demyx started walking towards the stores, they heard someone advertising a new food. "Get the newest ice cream in town folks! Sea salt ice cream! A salty AND sweet combination!"

Demyx's mouth was watering. "That sounds awesome!" Axel was mesmerized by the blue-green ice cream. "You got that right! Lets get 'em!"

'We must look so dumb right now.' Axel and Demyx were trying to move new clocks, books, stereos, sheets, pillows, and paints into their rooms. Axel had decided to go with a red and black theme. He painted his walls black with red paint splattered across. His sheets were dark red on top, and bright red under it, and he had black pillows. Demyx went with a blue and green theme. The walls were mostly dark blue at the bottom, fading into a lighter blue on top, with green seeping in all over. His bed was a slightly tie-die blue and black spiral, with green or blue pillows scattered on the front of the bed.

Axel was satisfied with how his room had turned out. "How's your room going Dem?"

"Pretty good. I just have to put these cds on the shelves and it'll be perfe-"

"When'd you get cds?"

'While you were debating on what red you were going to use."

Axel looked slightly irritated. "Well, did you get any good cds?"

"Define 'good'."

"Stuff that's not classical, or hip hop, or crap like that."

"Its not crap just because all you like is rock."

Axel rolled his eyes at Demyx. "Whatever. Did you get any rock?"

"I'm kinda offended that you think I might not have any rock. You know me. What kind are you lookin' for? I got some Three Days grace, the new Linkin Park album, AC/DC, and I think I bought a Tool album too."

"Which Three Days Grace and AC/DC albums did you get? Cause I'm in the mood for Highway to Hell or One-X."

"I got both."

"YES! Thank you! Wanna listen with me?"

"Sure. Put One-X on. Lets use my stereo. I got a better speaker system."

"Kay."

As music filled the room, and the clock started clicking later and later, both boys fell asleep in Demyx's bed.

They awoke the next day to find the stereo had stopped playing music, and an extremely annoying alarm clock ringing. Axel fell off the side of Demyx bed and groaned.

"Five more minutes. Dem, you're closer to the alarm clock, turn it off. Demyx?"

Demyx wasn't in bed. In fact, Demyx wasn't even in the room.

"Demyx? Where'd ya go?" Axel now realized there was soft sitar music coming from his room. Axel walked in to find the nocturne playing sitar on his bed. Demyx lazily looked up and smiled.

"G'mornin' Ax. How you doin?"

"I'm tired as shit, and hungry as hell. Lets go down for breakfast."

"What a great way to start the day. Swearin at your bro. Oh well, I'm starved. And I think all my sitar is giving me a headache."

"Sucks for you. Now lets go. I don't feel like getting in trouble today."

They made there way down to the dining room to find Xigbar walking around, handing envelopes to different people. They sat down and started eating breakfast as Xigbar walked up to them. "Mornin' dudes. Congrats, you two get to go on your first mission today. Just a heartless round up mission, but you two get to go together."

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome!" Axel and Demyx looked over the sheets that were enclosed in the envelope.

"Okay, we gotta kill at least 3,000 heartless each, on some jungle world, estimated time is, 14 hours? Aw man, this sucks."

"You two better prepare for your mission. It looks like a prolonged mission."

Axel and Demyx jumped at the sound of Zexion's voice.

Axel seemed slightly annoyed by Zexion's comment. "Ax, you look mad."

Axel snapped out of his glare at Zexion. "I'm just a little annoyed by that Zexion kid. I gotta feelin' I won't be spendin' too much time with him."

"Try not to start a fight. You don't exactly have the best reputation yet with the elder peoples."

"Fine. I won't beat the little teen up. You okay man? You look kinda tired or sick."

"I just have a headache. Nothin's seriously wrong. Let's just go get ready for that mission."

The world they were sent to wasn't as gloomy as they figured it would be. Actually, it was somewhat pleasant. Except for the plants and a lake, it was pretty baron. There weren't many signs that people even live on this world, but it would be the perfect place to live.

Normally, Demyx would have loved to just stay there and just take in the natural beauty of the world. However, he knew they had a job to do, and his head was killing him.

"Lets just find some heartless and kill them so we can leave."

Axel was less than pleased at Demyx calling the shots. "Yes sir, Mr. boss sir."

As they walked on, trying to find a herd of heartless, all they could find was a few scattered heartless that were killed in a second.

"Uh, this is so boring. Why couldn't we have been sent to a more fun world. Like maybe a world with only girls that were so beautiful and lonely, lookin for a sexy man like me."

"We weren't sent to your fantasy world, so just keep quiet." Demyx snapped.

"You don't gotta be so snippy Dem. What the hell's the matter?"

"I just wanna finish this mission so I can go back and sleep this headache off."

"Well it looks like you might get your wish. Look over there, that's gotta be at least 2,000 heartless right there!"

Sure enough, there was a mob of heartless just standing around, looking for people with hearts to steal. Demyx and Axel ran into the middle, swinging and killing heartless. Demyx abruptly stopped in the middle of fighting. His headache pounded harshly, he felt unconnected to world, and then darkness.

"Demyx? Dem, what's wro-" Axel saw Demyx drop to the ground as they were finishing the last of the heartless mob. Axel ignored the last few heartless and ran to Demyx's aid. His body was shaking in spasms and convulsions. Oh shit, he having a seizure. Axel was terrified, riddled about what to do.

'Fuck! What do I do? I can't just leave him here, but I don't know how to take care of a seizure. I really wish I didn't skip all those health seminars in school.' As Axel's mind raced with ideas and problems, he almost didn't noticed that Demyx's body stopped shaking. Axel sighed in relief. Now, Demyx looked like he was in a natural sleep state.

Axel bent down next to Demyx's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, little brother. I'll be right back with help."

Axel portaled in to the hospital wing and pressed the 'Emergency' button. Vexen appeared less than a second later, and he did not looked thrilled. "Eight, aren't you supposed to be on a mission with nine? You aren't supposed to back for ano-"

"Demyx had a seizure!" Axel cut Vexen off. "We were in the middle of fighting some heartless, and he just stopped, and like a second later he dropped to the ground and started shaking! Help Him!" Axel looked furious.

"Calm down, eight. Portal to the area you left nine, and we will take him back and verify that he will be well. You said he stopped before he had the seizure?"

"Yeah! So what! He needs help now!"

"He is starting to have auras."

Axel just stared confusedly and angrily at Vexen. The chilly academic just rolled his eyes.

"That means he will be able to tell when he is about to have a seizure. Then, I won't have to help him after each seizure."

Axel could not stand one more minute of thinking about Demyx lying on the floor of some unknown world, unable to help himself, or have anyone by his side.

"Okay, but right now, he needs help! Lets go already!" Axel made a portal and Vexen followed him through.

This new life is gonna be just terrific. This was the second time Demyx had woken up in some sort of hospital bed with a splitting headache and almost no clue as to how he had gotten there.

Demyx groaned and soon realized he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Dems? You up? Are you okay?"

Demyx knew that voice anywhere. It was Axel, but there was a trace of tension and fright in his words.

"M'fine. Just gotta splitt'n headache. Did we finish our mission?"

Demyx cracked one eye and noticed an extreme look of concern on Axel's face.

"We got close, but then you had a seizure, so I came back here and got help. But now you're okay, so we'll get another chance." Axel voice was starting to shake.

"Ax, are-are you gonna start cryin?"

"I don't know." The flurry of dancing flames just looked away. "It's just, ever since we got here, things haven't gone so well. You have epilepsy, we have to fight all the time, this place is a giant maze that I just can't figure out, a-and I'm just ki-kinda s-scared about what's gonna hap-happen to you. What if you get a seizure while you're on a mission by yourself, or you're by yourself and no one knows where you are!"

Axel's eyes had little puffs of steam rising from under his eyes.

A hand reached out and grabbed Axel's wrist. "Axel. It's okay. It'll all be okay. We can survive. I'll protect you, and you'll protect me. You're my brother. Nothing can change that. We will always be okay."

Less and less puffs of steam started coming from his eyes now.

"Thanks, brother. I will protect you. It'll all work out."

Time went on, and the boys started to get used to life in the World that Never Was. Days and weeks passed by, and they started getting their own missions, sparring matches, and days off. Weeks after Demyx last seizure, Axel got sent on a two day mission, leaving Demyx by himself.

Right when Axel left, Demyx dove into the drawers of his desk. Most people would have expected to find pens and pencils in a desk drawer, but in Demyx's drawers, there were music picks, staff paper, CD's, headphones of different shapes and sizes, and at the very bottom, hidden by old staff paper, a large wad of money. On his last mission, he had been sent to a baron world that had been abandoned due to a heartless infestation. People had left everything, including their money. He happened across a rich neighborhood, and found large quantities of money left lying around. Demyx figured it wasn't getting any use there, so he took some and ran off to finish his mission. He knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

Demyx portaled down to Twilight Town and walked around. He kept walking around until he came across the store he was looking for. It took him half an hour to buy all the items, fifteen minutes to eat a sea-salt ice cream, and three hours to get everything in place. Axel was going to freak when he saw what Demyx had bought.

Axel lazily walked back to his room. His mission went flawlessly, and he handed his report into Xemnas. He opened his door and plopped down on his bed, and jerked up when he felt something out of place and tough on his bed. It was a cordless controller.

"No way." Axel whispered "No way." He was starting to get louder "No way!" He was ready to scream "HELL YES!" There was a small, decent television set in his room, with a DVD player built in, and resting on top of the T.V. was the mother of all gifts. An Xbox 360. "WOO! YES! FUCK YEAH!"

"I take it you like it?"

Axel jumped backed to see Demyx leaning on the frame of the door, with a gleeful smirk running across his face.

"Thanks you so much man! Where did you get the money for this? And why for me?"

"Well, my last mission had some rich abandoned homes, so I helped 'clean up' the house. And the T.V. and Xbox aren't the only things I bought." Axel just looked confusedly at Demyx.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Come in my room."

Axel followed into Demyx's room. His bed was now pushed against the wall, (Just like it was in their old home) there were little speakers hanging in the corners of the walls, and parallel to the bed was the same kind of T.V./DVD player, with a PS2 on top instead of an Xbox. Axel just stood with his mouth open in awe.

"Wait. Did you buy any games?"

"Well, I didn't wanna spend all the money, but I bought six or seven games for each consol. Including your war games for your Xbox, and my racing and random other games. And there is an extra surprise game under your bed."

Axel didn't waste any time running into his room, and under his bed. He reached his hand under to find something that felt like a video game box, but instead found a much larger box. He pulled it out to find 'Rock Band' with drums, a guitar, and a microphone. He ran back to Demyx's room to find Demyx pulling another guitar out from under his bed. "Thanks Demyx! Nest tech run is on me!"

"I sure hope it is! It's your turn once you get some more money."

"What Guitar hero did you get?"

"Everyone that works on PS2. Just fair warning, I'm probably gonna go in your room and play sometimes. You can come in mine to play too."

"Fine by me. I really owe you now. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Now go enjoy your new games."

The next few hours were filled with violent war games and guitar hero songs, and everything in between. Finally, after hours of non-stop videogames, Demyx and Axel both fell asleep, eager to live their new lives, and fight to get their hearts back.


End file.
